


Kingdom of Petals and Thorns

by tayshinny



Category: BL - Fandom, New Thitipoom - Fandom, Off jumpol - Fandom, Taynew, newwiee - Fandom, offnew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Flowers, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayshinny/pseuds/tayshinny
Summary: The King's son spent every minute caring for those around him and the farmer's son spent every minute working hard and ignoring those around him.With a love like a rose; will it end sweet like the petals or in hurt like the thorns?
Relationships: offnew - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!!  
> long time no see, im honestly surprised im back too but what better way to comeback than with a bit of offnew!  
> this may not be the best, it's been a fair while since iv written smth so forgive me if its not up to my usual standards BUT, that being said, i still hope you enjoy!!!!!

"I'll be going now." New spoke clear and concise, his usual tone when conversing with his father. He heard a huff sound from the other end of the table and he waited for whatever was coming next.  
"What is it with you and these bloody flowers, hm?" New ignored the deep voice, hearing those exact words too many times before, and started to stand. He hadn't the time to care for his father's retorts anymore. Reasoning with him had gotten New nowhere, it was seemingly impossible for his father to comprehend a basic level of kindness. It's why New could never understand how they were related. They were polar opposites; New, warm and compassionate and the King, cold and ruthless. New liked to think he got it all from his mother. He had never met her but in the few pictures he had snuck away from his father, she had the warmest smile. It was comforting for New to look at those photos, even if his assumptions were wrong, he wanted a parental figure he could look up to.  
He may be 20, but he still needed a parental figure because his father definitely was not that, his next words breaking New out of his thoughts clearer than any answer could be. 

"Answer me, boy." Yes, the voice was louder, fuller of impatience and yes, it used to terrify New but now it made no difference. New refused to be affected by words from someone he didn't respect, he may be the man's son, but they weren't family. In fact, New couldn't wait for the day he would be free of his father's reign.  
When an heir to the throne turns 21, the kingdom can vote for them to take over as monarch or wait until a later date. New had no doubts he would have the kingdom behind him and he could _finally_ rule the way the people deserved. He was still a kid yet he was treated with respect by them, New knew it was about time they were treated the same by their own kingdom they call home. 

A clang then rang through the room, echoing off the stone walls in ways New always hated. His father had slammed his tankard down on the table, his ever-growing impatience now too great for words. But, it didn't have the desired affect the King had hoped for. New didn't even bat an eyelid, well, maybe he did. The roll of his eyes at the predictability of his father would have surely moved them.  
Curt words then came from New, words that made his father bite his tongue in anger; he never enjoyed having such a defiant son.  
"The same answer as yesterday morning, father." New battled a sigh and rose from his seat, the uncomfortable screech of his chair on the floor filling the silence after he spoke. His father watched him collect his breakfast plates in a stack, balancing them in one hand as he went to pick up his glass with the other. He watched in silent confusion, never understanding why he couldn't have a normal son for a Prince, one that would want power and riches, one that could rule with an iron fist, one that could ultimately follow in his footsteps. 

With moments like this, he would always regret not having other children with his wife - his first born was a son, he didn't think he needed another potential heir. But, it was too late now. She was gone and he just had to accept that one day, his reign would end and not continue with the son he always wanted. Instead, it would disappear as if it didn't even happen with the son he did have.  
His eyes held disappointment as he looked on at his son. He resisted the urge to clench his fist but still bellowed,  
"We have servants for that, put it down." Again, the booming voice had no effect on New, he continued to move as if it had been silent all along.  
Once he was confidently holding all the crockery in his hands, he looked up and met eyes with the King. The steel grey of them always caught New off guard. It was such an empty colour; anyone would have thought that years of difficult and merciless decisions would have hardened them that way. New would simply laugh at that notion.  
For them to have become that colour, his father would have had to have remorse, regret, guilt. There was one thing New understood, the King didn't have a guilty conscious. He remembers looking into those harsh, unforgiving eyes when he was a child; they had always been that way and nothing could bring any amount of colour to them now. 

New then smiled (one that would never reach his eyes) and cleared his throat. He started to head towards the door, all intentions on ignoring his father's orders, at least until a second slam on the table made itself known. New just shook his head. Did his father really think anything would come of that? He carried on walking and when he reached the door, he paused for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, his tone so calm it couldn't not annoy the King further.  
"We also have our own legs, your Majesty." 

*** 

It was a Friday, which meant the market square was bustling with people, all with different trades and products to sell. New was making his usual way to his best friends’ stall, the florist. They had been friends for years, New stumbling upon this young girl in a field of daisies for her to then tease him beyond belief, not realising he was the Prince. New always laughs remembering the shock on her face when she found out, her wobbly courtesy and repetitive apologies were highly amusing.  
Of course, though, New enjoyed having someone treat him as another kid. He was always the Prince in the castle but he snuck out that one day, met someone his own age and he was suddenly just this other kid. It felt different. He may have only been seven, but he knew it was a good difference he felt. 

"New! Morning bestie!" Her bright, cheerful voice brought a smile to New's face, his mornings never felt right unless he had his daily stop to see his closest friend, Namtan.  
"Morning, Tan." A small, amused laugh laced his words for no particular reason, being around Namtan always put him in a good mood and he often found his smiles forming into laughs around her. He could feel Namtan watching him as he placed his wicker basket on the surface in front, readying it for the flowers about to fill it. Scanning around him, New looked for the pair of tattered, old gloves Namtan refused to replace. Unable to locate them, he asked for them absentmindedly, eyes still searching around him.  
Now New was expecting a simple ' _here_ ' or the gloves handed to him, what he did not expect however, was for them to smack the back side of his head.  
With a mouth rounded in a surprised 'O', New flew a hand to the base of his neck.  
"Tan? What was that for?" The shock in his voice was complete candour. He knew (and loved) their liking for teasing and a little bit of rough housing, their relationship really had grown into a sibling-esque bond, but New usually was aware of what he had done to annoy her.  
Namtan just clicked her tongue and sat back down on her stool. She had this air of innocence as she straightened her pleated skirt against her legs, the pastel yellow complimenting her complexion in such a way that angelic couldn't help but spring to mind. Well, unless you were New in this moment.  
Her eyes watched New rub the back of his head, the gentle shakes making loose strands of hair fall onto his forehead. There was a confused scowl printed on his features and Namtan felt an amused laugh bubble up. Their friendship was easy, she thought in that second. They might joke around like this but they'd always have each other, no matter what. A smile then threatened to break the straight line her mouth was determined to stay in, so Namtan flipped her hair back with a toss of her head and put on her best sarcasm. 

"You didn't call me bestie back, one could only assume our friendship was over." New instantly rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself for not sensing the over dramatic side of his best friend. When he really thought about it, of course she would hit him round the head with a pair of gloves because he didn't say something. He knew it wasn't the most logical reaction, but it was Namtan's logic so it weirdly made complete sense to him. Just as New's way of thinking was known by Namtan, she even half expected what New did in response. 

Eyes rounded and shining with lips pouted perfectly, New lowered his body so he could tilt his head upwards to look at Namtan. Even though Namtan knew the puppy dog eyes were coming, she still fell for them. It had been _years_ and she still fell for them. She figured around the third-year mark that that wouldn't change, that look could be the only one left to see and Namtan would still succumb to its child-like innocence. All she wanted to do when she gazed into it was throw her arms around New, pull him into a hug so tight she was sure he'd ask for breath again.  
She was close to doing exactly that now, her legs ready at any moment to jump from their seated position, but as usual, New's words always broke the façade like a hammer dropped on glass. 

"I thought you already knew this friendship was over." Namtan could never believe the contradiction between the words and the honeyed way they were spoken; it never failed to catch her off guard. It was one of New's most annoying habits, something she had let New know on countless occasions. It was with her thinking in annoyance that led to her hand raising the gloves again with a wicked grin tugging her lips.  
New's eyes instantly widened, his own hands lifting in surrender,  
"Alright, alright, I give in, you're my bestie."  
Namtan smiled smarmily in her win, hands lowering to offer to the gloves to New. He went to accept them and when he did, Namtan tightened her grip and tugged back her way, New scuffling on his stool slightly as a result. It made New look up to her and just as he did, she said in a mock authoritative tone,  
"Good, don’t you go forgetting it." New couldn't help but huff out a small laugh at Namtan's motherly demeanour, it popped out sometimes and New loved it even if he didn't always admit it.  
"I'll try not to, all these whacks to my head can't be good for memor-" Namtan started to stand from her stool at New’s teasing but New was faster. He knew the reaction he'd get, in fact it was the exact reaction he wanted. Even before he had completely finished his words he had already jumped from his seat, swiftly taking the gloves from Namtan as he raced back to other side of the wooden stall.  
Namtan didn't even try to chase after him, she sat back down in defeat and smiled to herself, she loved starting her day off like this with New. It was refreshing to be so comfortable with someone you could bicker like there was no tomorrow but know it was never serious.  
She moved to pick up some flowers so she could cut them to length when she noticed the sudden shadow around her. She looked up at to see New positioned in such a way that his head blocked the sun. Not that it mattered much, the beaming smile - the one where his gums showed beneath his lips – that New was wearing was enough to replace to sun. It wasn't even a competition. She could feel the brisk wind hit her face but with sights on New's smile, she felt all the warmth she needed to.  
Namtan loved that smile. 

New quirked his brows slightly, wondering why Namtan was smiling up at him like that but he returned the softened grin without a second thought. He let his feet travel on the cobbled stones once more, this time continuing his way round the stall to Namtan's side.  
With a gentle touch, New wrapped his arms around Namtan's shoulders from behind, placing a quick peck on her cheek while plucking a pink petal from a flower beside her,  
"You'll always be my bestie, Tannie, you're stuck with me." He then tucked the petal behind her ear, the bright blossom of a hyacinth the symbol for playfulness and happiness. Namtan gently laughed as the petal fluttered down into her lap. New and her communicated a lot through flowers, they'd been doing it ever since they learnt the meanings of them from Namtan's older brother, Tay.  
She twiddled the petal between her fingers as the name New chose to call her mused back in her mind. _Tannie_. It had unfortunately stuck when they were kids and though Namtan hated it, she couldn't say anything because she too called New a name in which he hated. But, if they had to be honest, it was more of a love-hate relationship with the names. They hated the nicknames, yes, but they loved that were names only each other called them. It was _their_ thing and they loved having that closeness between them. Albeit it was only a subconscious thought this far into their friendship, but they adored it all the same. 

Beginning to settle into their normal routine of choosing the flowers, cutting and displaying them either on the stall or in New's basket, Namtan spoke into their comfortable silence,  
"Then it looks like we just are stuck with each other, Newwiee." 

*** 

New's steps almost had a skip in them as he wandered through the market. His mornings may not be complete without Namtan, but he couldn't live without seeing everyone in the Kingdom as well. It brought him joy to check in on all the friends he made; the baker, the stableboy, the innkeeper and everything else in between. They were all a part of this Kingdom just as much as New was, and he'd be damned if he didn't get to know everyone.  
Looking down into his basket, he saw the wondrous array of colours and flowers and smiled. His free hand ventured in to move flowers around to make the basket appear more full – he had already given a few away on his way round the market centre. There was a periwinkle hydrangea (symbolising good luck and fortune) given away to a new stall New had never seen before, a pink peony to wish the engaged couple passing by him a happy marriage and this pure white stargazer lily New had made sure was in basket before leaving. He gave this flower, meaning sympathies, to the daughter of the blacksmith, an elderly man who had unfortunately passed the week prior. New knew today was the first time his daughter was reopening the store, so he came prepared and he went to her as his first visit. He would never be able to explain the joy it brought him when he saw the expressions on the faces of those he gifted with flowers; the surprise and appreciation in their eyes was enough for New to want to do this every day. If he could bring someone any amount of joy to their day with something he loved, why wouldn't he? It was only handing out flowers, he wished he could do so much more but with his father determined to make him the next version of himself, New had little time away from training. 

He was on his way to the final visit of the morning - a group of kids playing where the cobbled courtyard met a lush, green paddock. It was his intention to hand them some yellow crocus'. They symbolised youthful joy and when he saw them playing together, he found his hands already hovering over the bright flowers on their own accord.  
He took one last look out at the market, smiling at the very heart of the kingdom that would one day be his. He felt proud to say this was his kingdom, his father may not see it, but he did. All the people going about their day were what made the kingdom, not the one person sat on a throne in a room no one was allowed to enter. As he let his head turn back to his destination, something struck the corner of his eye. 

The first thing he noticed was the produce tumbled out on the stones, crops by the looks of it. He looked harder and saw a cart with a broken wheel on one side, unlucky he thought. He continued looking to see who had been troubled, eyebrows furrowing when he didn’t recognise the woman. He watched as she grasped at what was in her hands, trying to pick up what was surrounding her feet. New's feet moved instinctively. They picked up pace, carefully dodging between the other marketers and making sure his basket stayed close to him, and he soon arrived at the broken cart.  
With eyes now much closer, New could tell the cart was already old and damaged before today; he made a mental note to make sure a new cart was being built by the end of the day. He placed his basket down on the straw lining the lopsided cart and let the ground beneath him meet his knees once again. Looking up at the older woman he smiled and as he spoke, motioning his hand to stop her,  
"Please, don't worry about down here, I've got it covered." His voice was soft and soothing, instantly making the woman feel at ease even though her eyes were bugging at the sight of the Prince on the ground dirtying his slacks because of her mess.  
"Oh, your Highness, please, I wouldn't want to trouble you with this." She scrambled to put down what was in her arms, earnest with wanting to take New's place. New simply shook his head slightly, strands of hair fluttering loose past his warm eyes.  
"Please, I insist." Even though no harsh or serious tones were used, only soft and caring, the woman still knew not to go against it. It may have been because he was the Prince, but the calm authority of New's voice was persuasion enough.  
So, she let New be and tidied as best she could the cart she unfortunately had to call her own. She was almost ashamed to let the Prince see her in such conditions, she was aware this was usually as best as it gets but nonetheless, she wouldn't want the heir to the kingdom to see this. First impressions last and she suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her; New picking up on it when he heard all movement stop from above. 

"It's okay, these things happen to us all. I remember one of my old wheelbarrows, full of soil mind you, collapsing on me," he then rose with his arms full of what he had gathered from the floor, carefully placing it in the cart as his sing-song voice continued the anecdote, "I covered my best friend in it all and she didn't seem to find me laughing about it helpful in the slightest." The old woman couldn't help but chuckle along with New by the end of his words, surprising herself at how comfortable she now felt. She gazed on at New with a look of content, she couldn't wait for this young man to be King. All her worries about how her status must make her seem completely vanished and it only took one story and a never-ending smile from the Prince; he would turn this kingdom into something so wonderful not even he would see it coming.  
New quirked his brows subtly at that look he was given, having no idea what it meant, but he didn't dwell on it for too long for his eyes looked at the now full cart. A satisfied smile marked his lips and he started to take steps to the side of the broken wheel, arms going to hold the wooden frame of where the wheel should have been. 

"Wha- what are you doing?!" The shocked exclaim had New flipping his head up, a short puff of breath sent upwards to blow hair out of his eyes. A confused look was on his features, of that similar to a puppy the woman noted, and New wondered why his actions were so surprising.  
“Oh, do you already have someone to help you home?" It didn’t even occur to New that the surprise was because the woman wasn’t expecting further help from him. He assumed she would need the help and he didn’t need to think twice about being the one to aid her, in fact, he didn’t want to do anything else in the moment. His fingers grew white from holding the weight of the cart, himself amazed at how heavy farm crop really was, and he watched the woman’s eyes flit between the cart and him.  
She was in a debate with herself. One look at the cart and she knew she couldn’t manage that on her own, but then she would look back to the Prince and she also knew she couldn’t accept any more help from him. He was sure to have a busy day planned and she didn’t want to keep him from that. But, another look at that cart. Sounds of wood splintering could still be heard despite its upright position and she wished it were anyone else asking to help.  
She shook her head, throwing away any last thoughts to accept New’s help, and looked back to the inquisitive smile already waiting for her,  
“No, no but I really wouldn’t want to bother you any more than I already have done.” There was pleading in the woman’s voice, her desperately not wanting the Prince to go even more out of his way. She would somehow manage to find a way back home to her farm, she simply had to. It’s not that she wasn’t grateful for the offer, of course she was, but not wanting the Prince to waste his time on her troubles was stronger in her mind.  
Just when the woman thought that maybe New was rethinking his decision, determination grew even more on the Prince’s face instead. It lined the very edges of the smile he sent her way and it was impossible to ignore, even though the woman tried and tried.  
“It really wouldn’t be a bother though, I’m more than happy to help.” His voice was so thick with sweetness and sincerity, the woman felt as if she couldn’t say no. Her instinct still told her to refuse, but with a small nod of her head, she accepted. New’s eyes lit up with gleeful satisfaction, the weight of the cart seeming to lesson on his arms as he could now help freely. He waited for the woman to get behind the handles of the cart and New looked for reassurance to start walking. And when the woman gave him the go ahead with sturdy grips on the handles, they finally started to move. 

It was only quiet for a few moments before New’s cheery voice broke the silence, not that it could really be called breaking; his voice was loud, yes, but also soft so it was a welcomed sound during silence.  
“So, what’s your name?” New would have loved to flash a smile towards his new companion, but with eyes needed on the road ahead to avoid upturned stones, he hoped his voice carried the same sentiment. And it did, the woman couldn’t not hear the smile curving New’s words.  
“Oh, my name’s Pim.”  
“Well nice to meet you, Pim.” This time, New did turn around for a split second to grin at Pim. He had made a new friend and he was turning his head before his own mind could catch up with the thought. As his head made its way to face the front again, he let his eyes glance at his basket of flowers. They ghosted over the roses all laid in a row. Yellow, pink, lavender and red, stopping when they saw the bubble-gum colour. New smiled to himself as his eye focused back on the road ahead, the pink flower meaning appreciation. He knew it would be the perfect blossom to give to Pim, for all this hard work she seems to be doing he ought to be giving her a whole bouquet. 

Letting his thoughts travel, New began to think about if Pim had any help at home. He knew being too nosy could be seen as rude by some, but something about Pim had him feeling like he could ask her.  
“Pim?” Making a small squeak in response (her still nowhere near used to the Prince conversing with her), Pim replied yes and wondered what New could possibly ask her.  
“Do you have any family at home?” The words were relatively carefree, far more innocent curiosity than anything else and Pim had no qualms letting the Prince know that information.  
“Yes, I have a son back at the farm, around your age actually.” New could hear Pim’s voice softening while talking about her child, she must really love him he thought. Thoughts of wanting to meet him filled his head too – there weren’t many born around the same time as New and he was excited to meet someone actually his age besides Namtan. He found himself getting too excited, feeling like a child once more, and he had to breathe in slow to calm his thoughts.  
New told himself to stop thinking about the near future and focus on the now with Pim, but he just had to know one thing.  
“What’s his name?

And there it was. The first time he'd ever hear his name.  
"Off, my son's name is Off."


	2. Two

They had been walking for around fifteen minutes, New estimated. It should have felt like a long time to half carry a heavy cart, especially with the way the sun was beating down. It was the kind of heat that would be enjoyable if you weren’t working; it was the kind of heat he would have loved to go flower picking with Namtan.  
But when Pim said they had arrived at her farm, the easy conversation that flowed so comfortably with her, New found the walk had flown past. And it flew past with New learning so many things about Pim. He found out that she loved desserts possibly just as much as he did, that her favourite hobbies were knitting and sewing and he learned random stories about her life that were fun and light-hearted. Of course, though, not all her stories brought smiles and soft laughs. New, unfortunately, also learned what happened to Pim’s husband.  
When he was told the King had sent him away to war to leave his already struggling family behind, New was so horrified he almost lost his grip on the cart. He knew his father made awful decisions but New remembered the meeting when they chose who got sent off. He remembered the sneers, he remembered the cruel smiles, he remembered the fact how the King chose people more than necessary simply because he could. New was ashamed then and even more ashamed now to call that man his father. 

Pim could see how New’s jaw clenched and his fists tightened around the wooden panelling, she wanted to say something to calm him but she knew it wasn’t her place to do so. She wasn’t even sure she knew how to. Pim could see the struggle New was in and generic soothing words wouldn’t work here. His father was so far from what New wanted this kingdom to have, she assumed he felt some kind of guilt for the situation, and that was a weight no one should have to bear. But, nonetheless, Pim didn’t want New feeling any kind of upset while with her. So, feeling slightly responsible, she delved back into her random anecdotes. New didn’t say anything but Pim could tell he was thankful for the distraction; his hands no longer ran the risk of being cut by the splintering wood and his face relaxed again. He shook his head and let his mind focus on whatever Pim was telling him, he didn’t want to miss a single word.  
Even though New was aware Pim was considerably older than him, he couldn’t help but feel as if she were a friend because of how warm and caring she was. He wasn’t thinking of it in the moment, in fact he wouldn’t think this until a much later date, but he felt at peace with Pim. Almost like a son would with his mother. 

And then there the pair were, walking up the drive of the farmhouse. _It’s beautiful_ , New mouthed to himself. He had to pause in his steps to take in the stone building, well, he assumed it was stone from the parts peeking through the vines and plants growing all over the walls. It was mostly green leaves of ivy decorating the cool stone beneath, but on the left side was wisteria. The heavenly shades of lilac and violet brought the house to life, New was in awe his followed the flowers until they twisted round the corner. From there, he tilted his head up and smiled as the bright clouds in the sky framed the dark tiles of the roof. He noticed a small semi-circle of a window perched amongst the tiles, his first instinct wanting him to go up there and enjoy the picturesque view it was sure to share with him.  
Before getting totally lost in the house he wished was his, New remembered the cart he was still holding that needed to find its place. He turned back first though,  
“Your house Pim, it’s beautiful.” Pim could hear the wonderment in the Prince’s voice and she did have to admit, amongst the few things she loved, how her home looked was definitely one of them. She felt a sense of pride wash over her at the Prince complimenting where she lived, it was a really nice feeling.  
“Thank you, my husband and son planted the wisteria when Off was around three or four years old. It is beautiful, isn’t it?” There was Off’s name again. And, as expected, there New’s curiosity was again too. A small smile played on his lips as he thought about the boy he hadn’t even met yet planting flowers; he secretly hoped that was something he still enjoyed.  
Saving himself from asking any too personal a question about her son, New just happily nodded towards Pim instead before motioning to walk again. Pim acknowledged and lifted the handles from where she had let them rest.  
“It’s just over to the left where we keep it.” New nodded, a little over exaggerated maybe but he wanted to make sure Pim could see it from the back of his head. 

When they turned the corner, the first thing New saw had excitement flowing through his veins,  
“Oh my God! You have a cat!” He saw a cream cat with brown legs and face sat on a stone staircase leading up to a door on the farmhouse; he instantly recognised it as a Birman. He looked into the azure blue eyes with glee, anyone who was friends with New knew cats were his biggest weakness. Yes, he loves flowers, yes he loves his people but you show him a cat and, well, it was game over. Grabbing New’s attention once he was with a cat was like fighting a losing battle – you would not and could not win.  
Pim felt a tug on the cart as New rushed to put the cart down, he saw the indents in the dirt where grass wouldn’t grow and he figured that’s where it went. He would have asked if he hadn’t seen the fluffy four-legged friend. Pim wasn’t bothered by the sudden quickened pace though. All she could do was smile wide as she watched the Prince become even more of himself. Her hands had already let go of the cart (now secure in its rightful spot) but her feet stayed steadfast, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from New introducing himself to the cat.  
Realising she had been staring for slightly too long, Pim coughed in her throat and spoke gently as to not interfere with New’s current friendship,  
“I’m just going inside to make some tea for you, your Highness. Just come in when you’re ready.” New absentmindedly nodded in Pim’s general direction, his intentions weren’t to be rude but his focus was on the cat now nuzzling its head into his hand. Pim understood, her mind flickered back to her own son having the same reaction when they first got the cat, she could never see that as being rude. Her thoughts then stayed on her son for a little while more, she couldn’t help but think him and New would get on like a wild fire. As she walked back into the house, she hoped Off and New could meet before New had to return to his kingdom to be. 

New didn’t even realise he was left on his own, his attention was very much stuck on the cat now purring loudly by his side. Knowing the cat wasn’t wary of him anymore, New sat on the step below the one it was occupying. He had one hand stroking down it’s back and the other being gently licked. Smiling wider than ever before was just inevitable, New rarely got to play with cats back in the castle. His father deemed pets unnecessary and Namtan only had dogs. There were a few cats that roamed the market square but, sadly for New, they weren’t the friendliest of beings. So being here, with a cat working its way into his cape of sorts, was heaven for New. He didn’t want to leave if he was being honest, this whole place seemed like heaven. It was just far away from enough the busy energy of the kingdom but close enough for short trips. The sun seemed to shine brighter out here too, New noticed. There were no towering walls to cast shadows, instead the only shadows to be seen here were from the house, a couple barns and the huge trees lining the fields. New’s eyes had focused on one tree in particular on the walk up: a willow. It sat gracefully in a field next to the house, lush green leaves floating in the gentle breeze, creating calming shadowed spots New thought to be perfect for a picnic. He hoped he could visit here again, he just knew he’d pack a basket full of tasty food and surprise Pim (and Off too if he wanted) with a picnic under that tree.

A meow then snapped New out of his picnic filled thoughts and he looked down. The cat was arching its back as it started to climb on New’s lap, vocalising every move. New watched on with a happy smile, leaning back to accommodate the creature determined to fall asleep right on his legs. His hands gave soft strokes and scratches whenever the cat tilted its head asking for them – who was he to say no?  
New was getting comfortable. Really comfortable in fact. It was the ideal temperature to be sat outside, he had helped someone he was glad he met and he had a cat purring away on his lap. Everything was just _perfect_. New, leant against the wall with his eyes closed, unable to think of anything else that would make this moment any more perfect. 

It was then, just when New thought this was as good as it gets, that a voice appeared. It wasn’t Pim’s, New could tell straight away, yet it still had her underlying warmth. He didn’t need to open his eyes or ask for a name, he _knew_ it was Off.  
“You’re the Prince, aren’t you?” New fluttered his eyes open and he had to adjust to the bright outside for a brief moment. Then, he saw him. He was tall and messy haired with a parting just off centre. New skipped his eyes and studied the rest of his face first. He noted that his cheekbones were high but his cheeks were full, New couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to poke them. Then he looked at his lips and how they were curved in something you could just about call a smile; he would make them smile wide before he left, New just had to see how that grin could grow. And finally, his eyes. New, in time, would find himself getting lost in those eyes but for now, all he did was see them as dark and holding a lot behind them. Letting his eyes then drop lower again, New noticed the dirtied clothes on him. He assumed that Off had just come back from working hard out in the fields and New couldn’t help but feel respect for the other boy; not every twenty-year-old would be willing to help out their mother this much. 

New realised he had been staring for longer than he should have been, he did know and was fully aware, but there was something about the man in front of him, his hands in pockets and legs crossed at the ankles, that New couldn’t get enough of. He already knew he was gay but today, seeing Off, made him infinity and one per cent sure. But, not wanting to weird out Off before they had even been introduced, New rose from his laid-back position, careful to not disturb the cat as he did so.  
“Yes,” New wasn’t offended Off had to ask if he were the Prince, not everyone had to know who he was, “I haven’t seen you around the kingdom before?” It was a subtle question, one New hoped came across as not necessarily requiring an answer. His head tilted inquisitively before he could stop himself though, he truly was curious why Off had been unknown until now, and Off tried to keep a smile at bay as he surprised himself at how cute he found it. Confused with his own mind, Off uncrossed his legs and stepped closer to New, eyes focused on the hands subconsciously stroking his cat. 

“Yeah, home is home, I guess.” Off felt a slight bitter on his tongue and New could hear it, it wasn’t overly obvious but New could sense it. He understood though. Having your father taken away because of the King and his son appearing at your home, where you could stay away from any reminders of who took your parent, couldn’t have been the easiest thing in the world. So, New didn’t press further, he just nodded understandingly and Off appreciated it. He wasn’t a cold or aggressive person, but he couldn’t help but have some walls guarding him when it came to the family who ripped someone away from his own.  
Off had a gut feeling though, when his eyes flickered between the friendly grin and encouraging eyes, that New was completely different from the man in reign. He had always heard stories from his mother about how the Prince cared for his people but he never fully believed them. In his head, the only reason the son of the ruthless ruler would care for the kingdom, was to get on their good side purely for his own benefit. 

Ever since he lost his father, it was impossible for Off to distinguish the King and the Prince as two separate people with two opposing views, but now? It was different. It had been no more than five minutes and Off was already convinced that New was genuine with his kindness. He could see it in those soft eyes, in the way his whole face lit up when he smiled, in the way his voice was only too sweet. Of course, there was still a seedling of doubt in the back of his mind, but Off found himself wanting to spend more time with New to find out the truth. He also found himself wanting New’s sincerity to be true. He didn’t quite understand those thoughts, but they were persistent all the same.  
Off shook his head, clearing it of any thoughts that didn’t make sense to him, and took a further step towards New. He was now leant against the edge of the staircase, a hesitant arm wondering if it should go as far to stroke the cat led in the Prince’s lap. New saw the small fidgets in the corner of his eye and he was going to offer words to help the decision, but Off spoke before he could,  
“Her name’s Brie, if you were wondering.” His words came out a little quicker than Off had anticipated and he couldn’t understand why - he never had troubles talking with people before this. New didn’t seem to notice though, he was far too interested in the name of his new friend.  
“I love it,” New looked down at Brie, he thought the name suited her well, “who came up with it?” He then shot his eyes back up to Off with the most excited grin Off had ever seen. A funny sensation suddenly appeared in his stomach, one that Off had never felt before, and the only way he could describe it was that it felt as if something were fluttering in his stomach. Something like a butterfly, perhaps. Maybe he was getting ill? It was the only logical explanation for him in that moment, it never even occurring to him that the reason was right in front of his eyes.  
Off didn’t dwell on it for too long, he made his mind focus on the question New had asked. Who had named the cat? Well, he did and the story as to why, that Off usually found funny and entertaining, somehow became embarrassing to say in front of the Prince. Off was so confused. Why did the Prince have him feeling so..? Off was trying to think of the word but it slipped through his mind like sand. 

“Oh, I did,” a nervous laugh wanted to break past his lips but Off managed to stop it, “I named her after my favourite cheese when I was a kid.” Shy. That was the word. Why did the Prince have him feeling so _shy_? Off could feel heat blossom in his ears and he averted eye contact with New at all costs. He mentally slapped himself for acting so unlike him. Not wanting to think of any other alternatives, Off put it down to simply New being the Prince. He was talking with the Prince about his favourite cheese, _oh God my favourite cheese, why am I telling the Prince what my favourite cheese is?_ Off cringed at his own words and wanted to just crouch behind the stair block in the hopes New would leave. 

But, he didn’t.  
New had no intentions on going anywhere. Off was interesting him too much to leave. 

“It really suits her.” Brie purred loudly as if she was agreeing and both sets of eyes locked on her. She gave one final meow and one last nuzzle into New’s open hand before jumping down onto the ground. She walked away and turned the corner of the house, Off and New following her until she was out of sight. New then turned back to his company while Off stayed staring after his pet for a moment longer, him still not wanting to make eye contact with New.  
“My favourite cheese is when it’s melted.” Off couldn’t help but whip his head back to New, his melodious voice making it impossible to stay away. He was met with a smile that reached eyes and a chuckle so soft it was infectious. Off actually laughed. It wasn’t anything big but he laughed and New loved the way it was deeper than he expected. It made him excited to hear a full laugh, he imagined it to be so loud and cheerful. 

Where New found the way Off had laughed unexpected, Off found the fact that he had laughed unexpected. For years now the only other person to make him laugh was his mother and here was someone he just met making him laugh in such a carefree way. It was a mystery to him, but he didn’t have the time to work it out just yet so he put New’s words back in his mind. Off couldn’t exactly explain why, but the answer made sense coming from New. It just seemed like such a typical response from him. It’s like he already knew New, like they had been friends for years, longer even. And it’s why his next words rolled off his tongue so comfortably,  
“When it’s melted? That’s not at all what I thought the Prince would have said.” Off didn’t even notice how casually he had said it, and he definitely didn’t notice the grin he had on his face while saying it. He didn’t realise how easy it was to talk to New, he just, well, talked.  
“Okay then, what cheese did you think I’d say?” New leant forwards on his knees, his eyes crinkling as he enjoyed the light teasing him and Off were engaging in. Off had subconsciously leaned in too, one of his arms now fully resting on the step next to New. They were a lot closer to each other than when they began this conversation and though there wasn’t constant eye contact, when there was it wasn’t forced. Brown eyes would happen upon each other in such a calming manner.

“None?” New practically jumped where he sat, did Off really think he didn’t eat cheese? He was about to respond with shock ever present but Off beat him to it with another subtle chuckle, he sensed where New’s mind had gone and that’s not what he had meant.  
“Not because you don’t eat cheese, I just never thought a Prince would go round telling people his favourite cheese, that’s all.” New’s eyebrows raised in realisation, that making a lot more sense to him. But also, it didn’t make sense to him at the same time. He shuffled closer to the edge of the step and looked up to Off and, for some reason, Off found a lump in his throat when he had New’s face so much closer to his. It wasn’t close close, but close enough that Off could see the moles decorating his face. There was one right on the tip of his nose and Off could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. It had nothing to do with New though, he was sure of it. Ninety per cent sure, anyway.  
New then spoke and Off’s eyes jumped away from his mole and he had to fight the urge to look back at it,  
“But why wouldn’t I? You told me yours, doesn’t it make sense that I’d say mine back?” Off opened his mouth to speak but closed it again a moment later. He wasn’t expecting that as an answer. How was the Prince so considerate when his father was the complete opposite? Off thought back to when he felt embarrassed to tell New why he named his cat what he did, but here he was now feeling ridiculous for even thinking that. New made it all feel normal and right. It was insane how he could do that in such a short amount of time. Off looked back into New’s eyes; they were so warm and inviting Off could have stared at them forever. He still didn’t know what any of this meant, he wouldn’t for a little while, but Off liked it. He liked feeling this comfortable with someone that wasn’t his own mum, it felt so refreshingly different. He truly hoped this wouldn’t be the last he and New would talk, but there was something in New’s look that made Off feel confident that they would meet again.  
Because of his focus on New’s eyes and lack of focus on everything else, Off’s arm that was leant on the edge of the ageing stairs slipped off. Being quick on his feet, Off saved himself from losing his footing completely when his balance was toppled over but didn’t save himself from the hearty laugh New sent out into the space between them. Off would have usually been mildly offended at someone laughing at his mistake, but all he did was stand there and listen to one of the most amazing sounds he had ever heard. Off saw New’s hands clutched at his sides and all he could think was that this moment was something he should remember. He didn’t know why, but he just felt as if this moment was one he would look back on and remember with a fond smile. 

“Are you okay?” Through subsided laughs, New managed to get his words out and successfully brought Off out of his daze too. Off could only nod with a shy smile in response, the happy disbelief that New even asked such a question proving too much for Off to form words. He was overwhelmed if he had to describe how he was feeling. He barely stumbled over and New, without a second thought, asked if he was okay. No one had shown that level of care before, Off was sure most people never would. It’s what made New so special and Off felt lucky to be in his presence. Not because he was the Prince, but because he was with someone who cared as his default. Off didn’t really have friends but he saw the appeal of having one like New – he really wanted New to stick around. 

New, noticing the sudden lull in conversation, glanced his eyes to the basket of flowers and an idea popped into his head. Turning his head back to Off, he asked gently,  
“Off?” Off’s brows quirked slightly since he didn’t remember telling New his name, but he didn’t think too much about it since he loved the way it sounded coming out of New’s mouth. He gave a curious ‘hm’ in response and watched as New jumped up from the stairs and started taking steps away from him. Off’s chest started to feel heavy, was New leaving already? But then New stopped just beside the cart, Off letting a breath out he hadn’t even realised he had been holding in.  
“Can I give you something?” Off’s curiosity just grew, wondering what on earth New could be giving him from his own cart. But, he nodded and watched as New gleamed before turning his back, rummaging through the cart’s contents.  
New’s hands were right in his basket, moving aside flowers to find the one he knew he put in there. One hand touched upon the single lavender rose, he smiled briefly before putting it aside to reveal the flower he was looking for: a carnation. The official name for the colour of the ruffled petals was light red. New laughed to himself as he remembered Namtan’s older brother, Tay, telling them that and the pair caused such a ruckus about it. _How can light red be a colour? It’s dark pink!_ The words he and his best friend repeated over and over to Tay would always stay in his mind, they still say the same even years later. While the colour may never make sense to New, the meaning was perfectly clear and it was perfect for Off.  
He held the flower by its stem gently, turning around to face Off once more. When Off lowered his eyes and noticed the flower, he had that funny feeling in his stomach again. He was more sure he wasn’t ill this time. 

“It’s a carnation and this particular colour means pride.” New started walking towards Off, holding the flower out so Off could see it clearly under the sun. Off looked a little confused, unsure as to why New would be giving him this flower. New could see that and he just smiled and continued to explain with his voice soft, yet certain.  
“Your mother told me how hard you work, all on your own and how you never complain once. That’s amazing, do you know that?” Off shuffled his feet under New’s gaze, he didn’t know what was in New’s gaze, but from how New was saying his words, Off was sure looking to find out would result in flush to his cheeks in no time.  
“She’s so proud of you, you know, I could tell from how she talked about you. And do you know what?” Off had been following New’s feet and he swallowed thickly when they stopped just in front of his own. He dared to look up and met a face so happy and so sincere, Off had no idea how to react. So, like any normal person would do, he squeaked out a small ‘what’ and coughed right after, annoyed at why his voice was so high. New just smiled to himself and thought Off as cute for the first time that morning.  
“As the soon to be King, I’m proud to have you working in my kingdom too. This is what this flower represents, that you should be proud of yourself too.” New then smiled so sweetly, Off could have sworn he felt himself swoon. He had no idea what swooning even was, but what he just did? Absolutely swooning.  
He didn’t know how to react and even less so how to respond. He knew he worked hard, his mother never let him forget with daily treats and thank you’s but coming from the Prince, it felt more real. The would be King was proud of _him_. Off couldn’t remember smiling as wide as he did in that moment of realisation.  
New’s chest thudded in that moment too, he finally saw that wide smile he was hoping for when he first laid eyes on Off. He wanted that smile to be something he saw every day and if he were lucky enough for that to happen, New would never take it for granted he told himself. He then outstretched his hand for Off to take the flower and Off happily obliged. 

When Off and New were children and they read countless books, they had both read the same lines saying that when fingers brushed past each other of those wanting to be more than friends, it was like electricity. Growing up, neither believed it was true in real life, that cliches like that simply weren’t possible. And they were right to think it, because when their fingers brushed past each other as the flower changed ownership, it wasn’t electricity. It was more like knowing. Knowing that this, whatever this may be, was right. It didn’t make them jump and pull their hands back with an overwhelming surge of love in the air, it made them happy. They didn’t know what they were happy for, but it was happiness that had them keeping that contact for as long as they could. Neither wanted to let go, they wanted to stay in that moment and find out what else felt right and made them happy but, alas, happy things can never last forever. 

The sound of bells rang loud and clear and New almost jumped out of his skin.  
“Shit, I’m late for training.” He instantly withdrew his hand (both feeling the loss of warmth as he did so) and he scrambled for his basket before heading back towards the kingdom. He did stop though to say goodbye though,  
“It was nice meeting you Off, really nice.” Even from the distance now between them, Off could still see the smile etching itself in between New’s cheeks. He smiled back and watched New turn on his heel and take steps. He really hated seeing him leave and not knowing when he’d see him again. Would he ever see him again? Off hated the thought of that. He knew had to see New again, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he and New were meant to meet again. So, with a surge of confidence Off recognised as more himself, he shouted out for New and New turned around one last time,  
“We will meet again, won’t we?” Off hoped he didn’t sound too desperate in his louder than usual voice, he was of course desperate for one particular answer, but he didn’t want New to know that. New didn’t hear it, but he still gave the answer Off was looking for.  
“I wouldn’t dream of anything else.” Off was glad New was far enough away so he couldn’t see the relief flood his face, those six words making him happier than anyone could have expected. New was the same, he was beyond glad Off wanted to see him again and he would make sure they would. Because he felt it too, that them meeting was more than just a happy accident. 

They shared one last smile and then New shouted back once more,, making Off chuckle to himself, before he really did set off back to the castle,  
“Oh, tell your mum I’m sorry for not popping in for some tea, next time, okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the second chapter! i hope you loved off as much i loved writing him, i had completely different plans for how his character would be but im sooo happy with the way it went instead!  
> please pleaseee lemme know what you think of this chapter, id love to hear it all!!
> 
> twitter: @niovebot


End file.
